


Hope Is Something You Give Yourself

by Juvinadelgreko



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, arrow 7x13, olicity baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juvinadelgreko/pseuds/Juvinadelgreko
Summary: Felicity tells Oliver who was on the phone, and they discuss what it means for their future.





	Hope Is Something You Give Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This pretty much speaks for itself. 
> 
> Title from Avatar: The Last Airbender

“I thought this was gonna be one of those calls where you’d say ‘everything spreads to the liver!’ and then I—“ 

 

“ _ Felicity, you’re pregnant.”  _

 

“I’m what?” Already, her free hand drifts to her abdomen. 

 

“ _ You’re pregnant.”  _ Felicity thinks that she hears Oliver close the door behind her, but she’s not sure. It’s hard to comprehend anything past the faint buzzing in her ears and throughout her entire body. “ _ When I ran the blood we took from you and Oliver, I noticed increased levels of hCG, or Human Chorionic—“ _

 

“Gonadotropin” The hormone that indicates pregnancy. Felicity doesn’t need the doctor to finish. Oliver turns from the door and approaches her, concern painting his face at the sight of her shocked expression. She holds a hand up, a silent signal for him to wait, just a moment, while she lets Dr. Schwartz finish. 

 

“ _ It doesn’t appear that the drugs that were in your system have done any damage to the fetus. If I had to hazard a guess, I’d say you’re about 6 weeks along.”  _

 

She reaches back into her memory. Early January….they’d been out of town, a weekend retreat to a tiny rental cabin in the mountains; a little treat to help clear their heads in the middle of the post-unmasking media storm…it certainly wasn’t the only possibility, and she can’t remember either of them slipping up on protection, but…Felicity manages to find her voice again. 

 

“Ok…ok. Thank you, Dr. Schwartz.” 

 

“ _ Congratulations. To you and Oliver.”  _

 

“Thank you.” 

 

With fingers shaking, she hangs up. 

 

“Felicity, who was that?” She must appear quite shaken; Oliver gently wraps his hands around her biceps and strokes them gently with his thumbs. She takes a deep breath, and gathers herself. This is  _ good news. Happy  _ news. But...it’s  _ unexpected  _ news. They hadn’t even touched the baby conversation since last spring when they’d agreed to wait a little while. Her knees feel like jello. Her throat ties in knots. “Felicity, honey—are you ok?” Her eyes lock on to Oliver’s collarbone as she gulps twice, making another feeble attempt at steadying herself. 

 

“Oliver...can we sit down?” She asks, her voice steady as a newborn colt. 

 

“Sure, hon, come here.” Felicity lets him guide her down to the couch. She reaches for his hands. Felicity Megan Smoak is not one to beat around the bush. A wobbly smile twinges her lips and tears spring into her already wet eyes; except, this time they’re for the child that’s coming, not the one going. 

 

“Oliver, that was Dr. Schwartz.” 

 

“What—what did she say? What—is something wrong?”

 

“No, honey, no. Nothing’s wrong.” 

 

“Then why—“

 

“Oliver, I’m pregnant.” 

 

Felicity watches his face as a myriad of emotions tumble through her husband in what must be technicolor. His blue eyes are slate grey with fear, cerulean with shock, turquoise with sheer joy, and rich royal blue with love. His hands move to cup her cheeks, and she can feel every callous and scar, can feel them shaking just slightly, as he asks, “We’re having a baby? A baby? Us?” She reaches up to wrap her fingers around his wrists. 

 

“Yes, Oliver. We’re having a baby.” Her voice is thick with emotion; her vision has blurred irredeemably with tears, but that’s okay, because Oliver has wrapped her in an embrace so tight and so full of love that she couldn’t have strayed if she’d wanted to. 

 

“Incredible, Felicity. You’re incredible.” 

 

The tears are really falling now; and as they drip into respective fabrics of each other’s shirts, they’re laughing, too. The world feels almost hazy around them, surreal. Them? Pregnant. No. That…didn’t happen to people like them. This was… _ lucky.  _ Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak had gotten  _ lucky.  _ Hell, they hadn’t even been  _ trying.  _ The word “baby” hadn’t crossed either of their minds as anything other than a casual term of endearment.

 

They stay there, in each other’s arms, for a long time. 

————

It’s dark now, the sun having set on the first day of,  _ we’re expecting.  _ Oliver had forced himself to work shortly after William had left, kissing his wife and “Baby SQ” goodbye after offering profusely to stay home with her. 

 

He’d floated through his day at the SCPD, and in hindsight, it was good that no major crimes had walked through their door; because the Green Arrow would’ve been useless. His mind had been in a constant state of drift between,  _ my wife is pregnant, we’re having a baby, a mini us, oh my god,  _ and  _ oh shit, my wife is pregnant.  _ He was overjoyed at the idea of having a child with Felicity, but a rather loud part of him was terrified. He’d just sent William away because the boy had wanted a normal, stable life that he couldn’t provide. How in the hell was he supposed to raise this child, their child, if he couldn’t even keep a teenager healthy? At some point, Rene must’ve picked up on his nervous energy, querying “Everything alright in there, hoss?” Oliver had choked out something to the effect of,  _ yeah, yeah, I’m fine,  _ before forcing his mind at least partially back to his work. He and Felicity had promised to talk more when he got home, and the idea settled his nervous energy slightly. 

 

After Oliver left, Felicity had sat on that couch for a long time, letting the dust settle in her mind. She sifts through her every memory of the times they’d been intimate since he’d come home, trying to do the math in her head, but always coming up empty. It’d just...happened. She even does the whole standing sideways in front of the mirror gig, just to see. Logically, she knows that the baby is the size of bean at best just then, but to her eyes, nothing looks the same as it did just a few hours ago.  _ Hi there, baby,  _ she says.  _ It’s your mommy here. You’re quite the surprise, but I’m already in love...and I’m pretty sure your daddy is, too.  _ Felicity makes herself say it out loud—“I’m pregnant. I’m having a baby.”—and the line between surreal and dizzyingly real becomes thinner and thinner. She calls her mom. She doesn’t tell Donna anything yet, she wants Oliver there when they get to that step, but it’s good to hear her mother’s voice. Her curiosity and nerves prompt her to ask, “What was your reaction when you found out you were going to have me?” As it turned out, Felicity herself had been a surprise baby, and upon hearing her mother’s story, she is able to settle slightly. She thanks her mother and sets about making the few minor tech tweaks she’d had on her calendar for the day, cursing every time her significantly divided focus causes her hands to slip. She calls the gynecologist around midday and schedules the first ultrasound with surprisingly minimal nervous babbling. Oliver comes home and makes them a comforting dinner of creamy pasta Alfredo and sautéed vegetables that they eat with their shoulders touching, the ache of William’s absence not lost on either of them. She tells him that she’d scheduled the first doctor’s appointment and about her conversation with Donna. They go through their night routine as normal. 

 

Now, they face each other across the pillows, and Oliver makes himself speak up. 

 

“As much as this was unexpected and unplanned, Felicity, I need you to know that I am  _ happy.  _ I am  _ overjoyed  _ that we get to have a child together. But I’m nervous, too. I’m nervous because we just sent our teenager to live with his grandparents because we couldn’t give him the life he needed. I’m nervous because we’re the Green Arrow and Overwatch. And I...I want nothing more than to raise a happy, healthy child with you, Felicity.” 

 

Felicity takes her time answering him. She’s not surprised at the direction of his words. 

 

“Oliver, when we got married I told you that no matter what life throws at us, I was sure that our love could conquer it. And I’m still sure of that. And I’m scared too, Oliver. For all the reasons you are. We never know what could be lurking around the corner.” 

 

He wants nothing more than to promise her that everything will be ok, that being pregnant and raising a child in potential wartime won’t be nigh on impossible. But he can’t, so he tries to do the next best thing: give her, and himself, hope. 

 

“I think the most important thing we can do now is remember why we do what we do. We protect the city, we protect the people so they can live without fear. But we can’t save everyone, prevent every bad thing. There will always be hardship, but what we have to remember is  _ hope,  _ because that has always been the core of our mission.” 

 

“‘Hope is something you give yourself.’’’(1) Felicity says thickly. 

 

“Things are going to be far from easy. But there’s no one I’d rather go on this journey with, Felicity.” 

 

“Thank you for always being by my side.” 

 

“No place I’d rather be.” 

 

“Another thing, Oliver—I don’t want you to shoulder all of this. I know, I’m the one actually carrying the baby and whatnot, but Oliver, you’re just as much a part of this as I am. It is important to me that we support each other equally because that’s how we’ll be able to best parent and raise this child, Oliver. On completely even footing. So I need you to be open with me. Don’t hide what you feel from me, even if it might make me nervous or upset, just tell me. You’ve gotten so much better with that and I’m so proud of you, but being honest with and supporting each other is what we are going to need most to make this work, okay? And I know that there is no one else I’d rather call the father of my child.” 

 

He nods solemnly, and she knows that he’s hearing her. 

 

“Felicity?” 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“Who’s planning the shower? Your mom or Thea?”

 

“I’m...too tired to answer that right now.”   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Juvinadelgreko


End file.
